Choices
by niinna
Summary: Destiny brought the together, the reason is yet to know but is far beyond their expectations it all depends on the path they choose.


Weeell this is my ver y first story and on top of that english is not my first lenguage so it may come out reaaaally crapy but im giving it a shot :) so please please comment 'cause im kinda starting from zero and every suggestion will be appreciated but pleaseee don't be soo mean this story is like a baby you wouldn't make a baby cry, would you? X)

This story is set before the travel to the past and all that, its gonna be in differents point of view (my character and chris) depending of the story but because I love chris so much it'll be mainly writen in his point, weell except this one but its gonna be the only one ( I think…)

Nooow the story…

Choices

It was getting late, and in matter of minutes the sun would hide behind the mountains, leaving all the city in the shadows, marking the beggining of the curfew, and everyone should be home, safe, but no here I was, in the middle of the night, risking myself to be arrested for disobeying the law, but well it´s not like I did it on purpose, I mean come on, like it was my fault, the next shift nurse, never show up¡, and with the war and everything, an extra pair of hands are always required.

And I was so busy in my business that I did not realize the figure lying on the floor until I stumbled upon it.

-what the hell"- I got up as fast as I could, rubbing my hands, who had taken the brunt of the fall, in my skirt, trying to calm the sting of the scratches, but hey apart from that, and that I would need a new pair of tights, I was good, but could not say the same of the moron who had thought sleeping on the middle of the street was a good idea¡

-"hey, whats wrong with you? You're not even going to apologize? Hey¡- but my anger goes away when I saw that it was a young man, a soldier, to be exact, with longish hair and features that would have been really beatifull any other time if he hadn't been brutally ,beaten and left for dead, my heart began to race and felt as if someone had passed an ice cube down my spine, which suddenly made me straighten up

O my god, what if he was dead? being found on the street next to a corpse would be much harder to explain than a contempt of curfew.

but though all my instincts told me to run, I could not leave him lying there, I would not have done better than the monsters that left him there in the first place, So I gathered courage and went to see if he was alive…

Oh great, at least still breathing, what have I done with a body? but hey, the important thing now, he is a soldier, have to have an ID or something….mm no nothing I guess a good Samaritan came before me, but I have to do something, lets see if I can drag him over…well..somewhere..

okey maybe "drag" him wasn't such a good idea, 'cause I just as much as touch him, he started to complain, really hope I didn't make it worse, what else can I do, guess I´ll go look for help, but to leave him there…

-"hey, can you hear me?"- I said shaking him a little, he just moans a little

-well Im noel, and Im gonna have to drag you over there it's gonna hurt a lot but I have to 'cause its kind of dangerous over here, in the middle of the street, Im don't know if you can even hear me,but Im sorry, really- before I start he whispers something.

-mm Im sorry I couldn't understant you-

-chris- he says really soft, (uhm well that's new, he never said his name before…)

-chris? It's that you name?- again he just moan.

-oh okey then Im really sorry again chris- and after a lot of pain for him and much effort for my part we finally made it to one of many abandoned buildings due to the war, although it was a dismal place as everything is in this district, it was as far my arms and his wounds let me get.

-don't worry chris, I'll be back in less than a second- I don't know if I said that to calm me rather than him, but not getting any response from him, was a bad sign so so I ran to get help, I didn't want to leave him, because even one second seemed like to long a wait for him. I couldn't understand the reason of my worries, sure there was a person in need, but I, as a hospital volunteer was acostumed to deal with hurt people every single day, just to watch them go and new people with new needs arrive, but this was different, seing him hurt… I was thrown out of balance, the calm analytic me just vanished…puff…like that and I was again, in my first day in the hospital again, thinking about running away¡ but I would have time to think about it later…

-god dammit there's no one who can help for god sake?¡- I yell desperate after searching like crazy in every street but one around.

- that vocabulary is more appropriate for a sailor, plus you should not be on the streets at this time girl- says a horse voice behind, I turn around startled, it's an old lady, like 70 something, with a wrinkled, really pale, leather like skin, with gray hair, tied tigh in a bun on the top of her head and those black and hollow eyes, like the well that your parents warned you not to get too close or you could fall into it.

-im sorry madam but someone needs help, and I couldn't find anyone, please don't you have a phone I can use?

- girl you are getting into problems you will not be able to escape, it would be better to flee now while you can and forget everything that happened- what was this woman saying¡ how can someone be this cold¡

-look…madam… im sorry to bother you but if you don't want to help I´ll keep looking by myself-

- Who said I do not want to help?, There is an old radio that you can use- I mutter a low thank you before going inside the house, as I passed her I hear something like "be warned", but I really don't have time to care, after a call for help, explaining my situation and location, I get a short, monotone almost bored aswer of men, telling me they would come as soon as possible, but I had to understand that in difficult times like this, they could not afford to send help to "not so urgent" causes, so It would take a while, and after a lot of argument, and some more "sailor lenuguage" he finally promised to do as much as he could, and because I figured that was as much as I was gonna get, I just mutter a short thanks and turned of the radio and gave another one to the glummy old that had been watching me during the call with those piercing black eyes, with just a nod from her I ran for the door and into the street to look for the not so stranger called chris, but he was not in the place where I had left him, just when I was about to panic, I found him laying a few houses away, perhaps he had awakened and tried to move but his efforts had not taken him really far, he was mumbling something in his delirius fever, and was even paler than before, but when I touch his wrist to check the pulse, something happened, something that had not happened before in any of my dreams, another image, like an outsider, got into my mind and my blood run cold…

There she was, in the middle of the darkness, kneeling, looking at the person who is in front of her with a face that pretended to be strong, but the facade was betrayed by the grooves of tears that marked her face covered with blood except her eyes, which had a profound sadness and pain , the hopelessness I felt at being trapped in this scene was choking me, and when suddenly the person who was in front lift a gun and put it on her forehead, the despair only got worse, because the woman who stared defiantly into the eyes of his executioner was me, and when this someone pulled the trigger I was pull out of it, and a pair of deep green eyes was staring at me.

Who the hell are you?- he asked. 


End file.
